Unforeseen Expected Farewells
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Our paths taken in life,sometimes take shorter lengths before stealing away the time we have,with those we come to adore,but even longer to get back,to where we want to be once again,when we finally meet up with those,lost from our existance,never knowin
1. Chapter 1

Unforeseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter One ~

Times In Passing

By Inuyashas Youkai

' Our paths taken in life , sometimes take shorter lengths before stealing away the time we have with those we come to adore , but even longer to get back to where we want to be once again , when we finally meet up with those long lost from our existance , once more ..Never seeing the moment prior to its passing , nor expecting the cicumstances for which it came , but when it does , forcing the inevitable , and unwanted ..

Goodbye...

At least till we meet again ,though we'll never know, except that at the exact moment we do , within our hearts , our souls , will finally find its missing piece it never knew it lost till the time its found, and will become complete , within ourselves.'

Everything seemed to go in slow motion it seemed , if one would look back on the days long passed , even though back then neither of us conceived this, only seeing the need for an end to what was, and did we ever get what we asked for, but not how we expected. Now that the end we wished for had already came , and passed , it seems one has to endure it , moving on from it , but nobody says that one had to particularly like it. Many millenia has passed since then , and it seems like the images from it still plague me like a knife torturing me with its devastating pictures of blood , and horror , until it finds it within itself to just end it with one fatal strike.

' It never should've been her , I should have seen it coming , then maybe she would've still been here with me , but I didn't so she died ,and took apart of me with her '

"Kagome..."

Although , she wasn't the only one who took their passing when Naraku's end came to pass, many others had already claimed their deaths in order to see his demise, but she never should have been one of them.

The man perched , cloaked in darkness, within an old sakura tree, just pondering , and the habit to do so everytime night made its mark on the world was never lost on him, even from way back then. Now things were slightly different this time , as the man appeared in more appropriate fitting into today's culture, but he didn't see the point in it , to live without , and with it didn't much care what people thought. If she wasn't with him , then why would he try to fit into a world he didn't feel he belonged in without her. Dressed in a pair of jeans , and a tee , with his long onyx mane now reaching past his hips, as his fingers ran its course down its length in frustration.

A woman soon looked outside of their window the moment she heard the tell tale sounds of Inuyasha being restless , within his thoughts , like every night since then , as the noise finding the theory proven true , and seeing his shadow sitting within the tree. Allowing a snide and teasing smirk , with her eyes sparkling with mirth , the woman leaned outside of their window , and soon softly interupted his musings with her musical bubbly tone.

" Inu Yasha .." Rin sang

"What ya want Rin ? " the man spat halfheartedly

" Come on Inu , its a nice night , and you don't want to be out here sulking when Sesshy comes back do you ..You 'll be the butt of his neverending spout of dry jokes again."

"I won't be , just give me some time to myself , okay?"

"Do you mind if I join you , so you don't have to do it alone ?"

"Do what ya want I won't stop you ..."

" So what are you thinking about ..?" Rin asked as she soon settled herself within the branches of the tree aside from Inuyasha, leaning against him.

" If I have to tell you , then why the hell are you out here? I could be thinking of taking you away from your mate and using you to sate my frustrations for my unsatisfied need for mine. "

"I know you wont , you are just trying to scare me , but it won't work , and its not like I can't overpower you ya know...I know you are thinking about her , Kagome, but which time.."

" Feh ! It's not just one time that enters my mind I think of them all , but when I sleep , and close my eyes I am haunted by one .. The day she died ... The moment I failed !Dammit , Rin!Why didn't I see it ! How come I didn't figure it out in time to stop it?" The males aura as he spoke sparked as the binds of his concealment fought to keep the features of old hidden , and shocked him slightly as his demon raged against him for his release, angry of his imprisonment.

"Inu Yasha , how could you have known , that things would end like this? No one had anticipated this outcome , nor expected Kagome to react the way she had when it happened . It was just the way things went , you can't keep blaming yourself , and you have to forgive Kagome . " 

" I do forgive Kagome , but I 'll always blame myself for what happened , as it never should've have been her in the first place! My mate shouldn't have died ! If I would've gotten my head outta my ass she would'nt had , as she would have been marked as such, and been made hanyou ! But Nooooo ! I could never let things be that easy could I ? Nope ! I had to act as though I still loved the dead bitch , like a dumb ass to protect her , and thinking we had more time to correct it later.. Then , like always comes the wench she is , my wench , believing my words , Kagome did it , and in the end costed her life , giving me what she thought I wanted, but what she didn't know, Kagome was wrong ! I didn't want Kikyo back ! Fuck ! I wanted her ! But how could the hell would she know when I never said anything but what she already knew!"

"Inuyasha , it's okay, you know .. To cry , and let it all out .. Nobody holds you at fault for what happened , not me, nor Sesshy, and only you continues to tortures yourself over it , after all this time.. Kagome , if she watched over you during the time after she departed , I am sure she knows , and it wasn't like you accepeted Kikyo once she was resurected ..At least not in the way of mates , but only in friendship."

"I know , and thank you , but I couldn't , what did you expect when my mate was dead , regardless if apart of her lived in Kikyo.. It wasn't the same , because Kikyo wasn't Kagome.."

" Yes , and we all knew that too .. All of us , though saddened , always respected Kagome for what she had done, and even when we didn't understand why.."

"I .. I know why she did it , I figured it out afterward , and it's just Kagome , the way she always was. It was the same reason she accepted the path with us in the battled that wasn't hers but with her past self , the cause for me loving her , and choosing her as my lifemate, that is if she would've survived."

"Look at it this way , with exception of whom passed, your chosen did help others in the way she intended, just not the way any of us wanted , nor expected. I mean look at Sango , even though Miroku died , she lived a long life with Kohaku , and together all three of you stuck together , raising Shippo, until the humans passed on. Then we found you , and made you stay with us! You even met a few of their reincarnations, Inuyasha , and Shipppo makes his way through here every now and then."

"Yeah , but still ...There was no excuse for what happened when their were three demons among us to stop it ..!" Inuyasha said as the tears fell stubbornly down his cheeks, as his mind took him to where he was content , back to when a hanyou still had his girl by his side, and became lost in them for awhile , as Rin made way to leave , giving him the space he needed to mourn.

~ 514 years ago ~

All of them settled within the confinement of their makeshift camp , with the fire blazing to keep them warm , and their thoughts was their companions , for everyone was silent tonight, rightfully so. The pieces of the shikon jewel had been accounted for between their group , and that of Naraku , but with the latter holding the majority of it, unfortunately. Though , nevertheless, everyone was in good general spirits , merely enjoying what could be their last night as they knew , and the sad thing unbeknownst to them , it was the last time they were all together.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Unforseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Two~

Through Haunting Memories

Within the following passing of time , went by in a blur, as all of them soon brought them , catching up with the others in a battle to end everything as they knew it , even each other , in the end. Kikyo , was first , killed by Naraku's hands or say tenticles rather, as they were plunged quite violently once her arrow along with Kagome's hit on target. Though with the hanyou's intent to save both only turned to only averting one from his wrath , as Naraku's desire was to detroy both but only was able to take one by accident.

The next was Miroku , as a testiment to bringing us out of this war alive , sacrifice himself , and sucked up a majority of the other demons , to even out the battlefield. Following him , was her, Kagome , as she in vengence to carry out her past selfs plan to destroy Naraku , did so , but not with the cost of her own life..

Wrapping a barrier around herself , and Naraku , after allowing herself to become caught within his hold by his piercing tenticle in her chest. It wasn't deadly but could be if not taken care of but Kagome wouldn't see it once her start of her plan taken sight. A large outburst of power , and sound , blinding and deafening , soon came exploading outwards , forcing all of them back , as the end came near.

The result also took out the entire wolf pack , unintentionally when the merging of both miko energy , and miasma , becoming one hell of a quickly devouring poison , because once it started it was fast in its intent to consume . To say the least the injuries the wolves sustained during the explosion took away any chance of moving quick enough to escape the poison, and when it took hold , soon enough there would be nothing left remaining .

The hanyou still heard the whispers said to him , long after he felt her presence leave his side ..

"Inuyasha , I 'll always love you .. Be happy with Kikyo , for me ... Goodbye my hanyou.. This is for you , all of us .. Remember , we are always with you in your heart within you as long as you hold on to the memories, all of us are forever watching over you .. Until we meet again , farewell Inuyasha.."

"Noooooooooooo! " the raging hanyou fighting his inner demon screamed ferally , as he ran towards the soon dispaiting light , leaving nothing behind but falling scorched remains , and dust , forcing him to see the truth.

Kagome was dead . She loved him , and she died , saving him . His intented left his side , breaking her promise , and without her knowing that he felt the same for her, as she did for him..

"Kagome ! No! Why did you leave me , you promised me dammit, that you'd always stay ! "Inuyasha slammed his fist repeatedly in the dirt, until a pair of hands were felt on his shoulders..

Kikyo

"Look , Kikyo, I don't know what she thought , but I can't ... Not anymore , my heart isn't in it , but you'll always have my friendship Kikyo .. Now , for me, and Kagome , don't waste it , live..."

" I understand Inuyasha .. I will , and I am sorry that things ..."

"Forget about it , and please for now let me be ... I need to be alone.."

" Very well Inuyasha , take care , my friend "

After Kikyo left , a voice forced him to turn around and find three blurred images standing behind him. Wiping his eyes roughly to clear them , the image cleared , and gave him the strength of his three remaining friends standing there, with that of his brother, and Rin . The voice came from Shippo , as he and Sango begin to walk towards him , placing him in a mutual hug between them.

In response , the hanyou did something that was odd, Inuyasha fiercly tightened the embrace around them , and cried ..

"I am sorry that I couldn't save her ..! I 'm so fucking sorry mate gone !"

~ Gasps ~

" You knew I loved her , more than anything didn't you , though I never did or was able to finish my claim , but to me she was always mine , as I was always her's , no matter what all you bozo's thought!"

"We knew Inuyasha , only surprised you are being so open with it, but I know she'd be happy to see , if she's still watching..." Sango sighed

"Kagome's watching , I know it ! I can feel it , and she knows ..." The kit challenged

"Hmmph , And what gives you that idea Shippo ?"

" I can feel her still , Inuyasha , while faint , but I can feel the warmth of her soul . Ya know when she was near the feeling you get , its the same only a little lighter.."

" So you think If I told her now she would hear me?"

"Yep ! Sure do!"

"Okay guys then get the heck away for a minute so I can say what I need to say , without all you nosey bastards !" Inuyasha joked

Once alone , the hanyou looked to the skies of blue, and fluffy white, before allowing the croak from his lips to escape.

"Ka Kagome .. Shippo says that you are still here and I wanna believe him so much , maybe cause I just don't want you to go. Though here it goes I wanna say something to you , and I hope your listening good too, because even if I could I don't wanna repeat myself ! Kagome , I love you , Its always been you ! I was just too stupid to do anything until it was too late , and for that I am sorry , but why would you go where I can't follow !"

A whisper one the wind fluttered , and teased with the glimpsing warmth against his ears , as the words fell within them , with each gentle breeze brought .

" I loved you , still do , enough to let you go for a time, to live , as you hadn't before , and be happy ,for me , Inuyasha , until time allows us to meet once again , my love ..."

~ The Present ~

Inuyasha was torn from his musings as the sound of the door shutting closed , and alerting him to his brothers return, almost sending him off balance to faceplant into the ground below , without the words to force him. Taking a deep breath ,and looking at the time ,seeing that it was time for bed ,before the big day tommorro. It wasn't anything special , to him at least , but some errands his brother Sesshomeru was forcing him to do.

The mourning began its hell , though Inuyasha was never a morning person, he loved the nights , and so maybe it would explain why his day started so crappy. First Inuyasha woke up late, and causing him to rush around with a homemade cup of sugar and grounds , that appeared decievingly as coffee . Mud in his oppinion ,made by yours truly Rin, at least what the note said.

"Damn! Is that how the girl keeps up , by drinking this shit !I'd rather drink my own piss , than this crap , at least it would only make me throw up !This would keep me on the shitter for weeks , with the shit coming outta both ends! Fuck ! " Inuyasha , spat before dumping the remains , and promised himself to take the time to stop for some on the way, before heading out afterward.

Though what the hanyou didn't know was that something was somewhere out their , just waiting for him to show himself.. Unknowingly ..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Unforeseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Three ~

Something Missing, Of Those Return , Almost

By Inuyashas Youkai

Briskly walking towards the destination laid out for the woman some time ago, as she almost ran after being let off at the stop she chose , before being late because of the busses tardiness in begining the expected route. Dressed in a simple black mini , and a black corset with red ribbons here and there, sneaker heels , complete with a wool red trench coat . Black hair cascading down in a high ponytail, with crimson streaks tearing through it like flames trailing within it.

Glancing down at her watch , and capturing pictures with her digital camera along the way, as she minded where she had to be within a short amount of time. Though while she snapped many different photos , turning this way and that , as she walked , attempting to find the perfect shot , something strange happened . Finding a odd feeling rise from within her , as the woman felt drawn to a unknown force closeby , pulling her towards whatever it was.

Curious , the young photographer hesitantly averted from the currrent path to change course towards the one almost summoning her presence, demanding it. Once coming to the sight where the pull was strongest , but not knowing of anything to explain it's reasons or origin , and finding it come from what appeared to be a male . Frozen still , watching the movements made by the said male , as for a brief second the woman experianced a short bout of dizziness , and suddenly a quick burst of flashing images emerged before disappaiting as fast as they came. Shaking her head to remove the slight disorientation she experianced before snapping a few snap shots of the one whom seemed to start her affliction, for later investigation.

Inuyasha was just about done with the honey do list from his brother , and his mate when something pecular occured. A familarly odd presence seemed to reach out and brush across him from nearby , but still not within visual range . Visably shaken , as those feelings abandoned so long ago came back with a raging flame , once its touch was felt. Trying to shake the emotions that stilled him in place, giving him a slight pause , before running to its source.

As soon as the concealed hanyou made it to the spot where he felt the warmth was emited from , Inuyasha looked around trying to find something , but he didn't know what or where, because of whom he felt touch him was already dead, and had been for years. The only way he would feel her now would be that her soul had reincarnated back to this world , then somehow finding him, like he did her, but without knowing what is was, for she didn't most likely rememeber, and he hadn't seen her yet in this life. So Inuyasha wouldn't know what she even looked like.

Feeling anxious , afriad , and frustrated at the same time , regarding this reunion of sorts, that is until Inuyasha was pulled towards the sounds , with the accompaning flashes of a camera, and soon found a quite odd looking figure standing there taking pictures . At first reaction, Inuyasha was about to spout off about this person' s nerve to take pictures of random strangers without at least asking prior , but what his shrouded amber caught immeddiatly stopped him silent.

Big beautiful ,brown eyes , leading to a older, wise , and familar , loving soul.

Watching the male look at her with his mouth gaping open , trying to form a word the moment she looked at the one tapping his shoe against the ground, and finding it to be the one she was snapping pictures of . Although normally it would've been a hilarious sight from all the others that had tried to hit on her , this had to be the worst sort of pick up , but something inside was trying to tell her something , and for the life of her , she didn't know what it was.

Trying to find a way to make himself move , anything , before his actions made to scare the woman off . Hearing her shuffle her feet slightly as though to shift her weight nervously , and trying cutely to hide the forming blush in realization to what she had been caught doing, made him smirk. Finding the courage to speak , just as the woman spoke , and before she turned to leave , then Inuyasha quickly stated the words.

" I am sorry um , sir .. I didn't mean anything by it .. Really .. Ah , I have to go now , I am rather late for a meeting .. Good day ."

"Wait ! "

" Yes ... ? Look I will destroy the pictures once I get home, and promise not to use them . I was merely curious of something , and was the only real reason I started taking yours ..I hope there was no harm done.."

"Huh? Oh , Forget it .. I was only going to ask your name before you go in trade for my picture.."

"Oh .. Okay , may I ask why ? " the woman asked caustiously , as she looked at him trying to determine this man's intentions.

" No reason really , just figured that I would know the person who would find it a good idea to take a picture of me without fear of what I would do.. Not that I go around harming harmless photographers but my family line in general is one to take caution with , and not many are willing to look behind that to get close enough to talk to me let alone want a picture of my old ass. So you in a way complimented me , and I would like to thankyou , with maybe a little dinner , or if you would like I would go for a mere friendship as well . The choice is yours . "

" Your a strange one , but I think I like you , you are definately one for a good laugh thats for sure . Though to tell you the truth I just got out of a kinda bad relationship, and the prospect of anything close to dating is something I like to stay away from but I guess friendship would be alright. "

"Thanks , I get it all the time .. My name is Inuyasha , may I say it 's a pleasure to meet you, and your name is ?"

" The pleasure is mine , I think .. Anyway here's my card , I run a studio downtown, and if you'd like you can stop by in a few days to see your pictures since I can use them .. I would love to stay and chat but I have to be getting back on schedule , though it was really rather amusing speaking with you..." the woman said after shaking his hand , and sliping her card into his now empty hand , before turning to walk away.

Seeing the woman once again in this life , as she slowly walked away from him almost caused a slight close to unbearable pain within his chest , but seemed to lessen knowing that both would greet one another aghain. The hanyou would make sure of it , this time Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to walk out of his life so easily .


	4. Chapter 4

Unforeseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Four ~

Contradictions

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been four days since she had last seen the man Inuyasha , and luckily for her even though this was a more personal project it seemed , but the woman was at a standstill . No matter what she did to the pictures that the photographer took , something within them wasn't right , and somehow the appeared somewhat off to her. Though the reasons for it was still unknown to the perfectionist in her life's work when critiquing the pictures she took.

There was nothing wrong with the alterations made but it seemed to be within the pictures themselves that was all wrong within the mental image stuck wthin her brain. Maybe her imagination was to blame but within her mind the woman kept seeing something that wasn't there but as of yet couldn't tell what it could be. Before she could spend anymore time on the pictures splayed in front of her on her desk , the phone rang , and disrupted her musings.

" Moshi Moshi "

"My Koi , and how are we this fine day ?"

"Ah who is this ?"

"I think you know who this is Ai "

"How did you find me , and why ? Didnt you recieve the notice on our granted divorce papers , and the informative little note regarding the restaining order!"

" I did .. "

"Well did you even read them , and a little advice I would read them again. You might find the information helpful ya dumbass! Stay away from me , and don't call me again!" the woman quickly slammed the phone down on the reciever with the hopes of breaking it , but alas when she heard it's ring again knew it was unsuccessful

" Tsk Tsk . Little girl , as you should know I cannot do what it is that you ask . Though to make you happy I really wish I could but its not the way it works my girl .."

"Oooooo ! Why you pathetic bastard ! I am hanging up , and leaving ! Follow me and I assure you won't have to worry about the cops locking whatever remaining parts still exists when I am through , ya asshole!"

This time when she slammed it , then tearing the whole thing from the connection to the wall , and throwing it when she felt heat burning her hands slightly. Once it hit the wall , and fell to the floor a shuffling of feet was heard from behind her . Turning slowly to find the one waiting , fearing it was whom was on the phone prior, but as she took in her visitors features the woman found herself sighing in relief, for it was Inuyasha.

" Sorry , am I interupting something .. I didn't mean to intrude , and I could go if it is but you invited me to see what you have done so far with the pictures.."

"No , you're alright . Only a pest that I wish I hadn't made the mistake in knowing .. Ever get like that Inuyasha ?"

"Yea , sure , my brother .." Inuyasha replied and hearing the small giggle coming from her in response reminded him of the days when they first met in the past

"Seriously ... Your brother ? Oh come on he can't be that bad ! "

"I am dead serious he is that bad , I assure you .. You try a lifetime with him and tell me that . I would gladly take on anything you ask ..."

"Don'make any promises you can't keep Inuyasha , as I might hold you too it.."

" Maybe later . So, what have you got to show me ?" Inuyasha taunted with a smirk

" Well you are going to be disapointed , because I know I was , but nothing I did seemed to give the vision I had any justice . I mean their all good pictures but its really weird but I guess maybe I was trying to bring out something that just wasn't there, and only existing in my head... I know I must be crazy ...Don't be afriad I thought it too..."

" It's not that just .. What do you mean..?" Inuyasha questioned as he watched her walked to her desk , and noticing an oddly familar glow emerging faintly around her form when she looked at something on it .

" I don't know how to explain it really .."the womans voice quietly flowed to brush against his ears making a tingling rush down his spine

" Try me ! I promise I won't think you are crazy!" Inuyasha now frustated , spat huskily, and while fighting the effect that she obviously was having on him , oblivious to her.

"Well in my head I have this image within my brain, and had been there ever since that day downtown , but maybe I am just fishing too hard for something that isn't there.."

_' Kagome... Are you saying what I think you are ? Do you still think of me within your reincarnation , and see me as a hanyou? Please give me something , a clue , anything .. Tell me what you want and I 'll give it too you '_

" Like what ?"

"You are going to think I am absolutely crazy but when I saw you , and even after when I look at your pictures ... Its strange but I keep seeing something ..."

"Go on ... I won't think your crazy . I am only curious , as your friend ..We are friends aren't we , and friends stick together , even when one of us goes crazy.."

"Okay ! Fine ! You win ! I see you with eyes like the moon , and with cute little doggie ears ! Are ya happy now, ya selfish dog ! Now ya made me look completely insane !"

" Oh , I wouldn't worry about that , look at me .. Do you mean like this ?" Inuyasha gave a knowing shit eating grin towards Kagome's incarnation

A loud noise shattered the silence in the woman's fear in what she was now seeing , as it was a exact replication of a image trapped inside of her head,then in her movements to escape from the sight , and the feelings those brought , knocked over her favorite vase.

"Calm down wench , I promise you I won't hurt you , and I can explain.."

"What the fuck ! How in the hell can you explain something that is made fromwithin my own brain , my own imagination? Huh ?"

"Not until you settle down ! ? Do you wanna go somewhere ? " Inuyasha asked curiously , knowing that her tell tale nerviousness was rolling off of her in waves.

" Yea sure , I think that may be best . Fresh air good . Have any place in mind ?"

" Well ... Are you hungry ? "

" Starved but I don't think I could handle anything quite yet..."

"Understood .. How about we go to the park .. I know its getting dark but that only means it'll be more private .. How does that sound ?"

"Let's go!"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Unforeseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Five ~

Another By The Name Of Kagome

By Inuyashas Youkai

The ride over to the nearbye park remained in the quite that both of them were trapped in until the woman sitting beside him in his truck found her eyes catching the sight of something hanging from his visor , a small digital picture frame weaving to and frow with the vehicle's movements. Seeing this , Inuyasha took the small frame off of the visor , while still paying attention to the road, and then handing it off to the one sitting beside him.

"Their pictures . Look at them , see if any of them sparks anything familar to you .."

After Inuyasha pulled into the empty parking lot to the park , then killing his engine , and taking a moment to himself , before turning to look into the familar brown eyes filled with unspilled tears .

"Inuyasha .. Level with me please before I literally freak out on you right here and now! How did you come to have these pictures , and please don't lie to me?"

" For one , I have no reason to lie to you .. Though what I am going to say to you will come as a bigger shock to you . I know this is going to be hard just try to relax . Okay?"

" Okay, I think I can do this , without passing out but if I should , I can trust you right ? I mean you aren't going to turn out like some freakazoid , and take advantage of me ?"

"Hey , hey ... I don't claim to know what you have dealt with in the past but that is not me ... Alright , if you should faint , the only thing I would do is do everything in my power to take care of things until you wake .. I can't neccessarily leave you in my car , can I?"

"Yea I guess I see your point .. Okay go ahead..."

"So it would be safe to assume that the pictures did have some effect on you .. Can you tell me which ones..?"

"Hmmph , all of them , but I don't know why , and I think I have seen them before , though I am not sure how?"

"Okay , now which one do you feel the strongest connection or get the most emotions with ..?"

" Now your talking about two different ones ! Will ya make up your mind!"

" Fine , show me ... "

"I don't know if I can ...?"

" Why ? "

"Fear ..." the woman whispered

"What ? Why ?" Inuyasha asked confused

"I don't know .. Actually can you take me home I am kinda feeling weird about this ... "

" Yea sure , but why are you afraid ? I won't hurt yo..." Inuyasha said nonchalantly before his eyes caught on to what was happening , as her body was seemingly submerging itself in a pale pink light

"Shit ! Fuck Me !" Inuyasha spat , as he quickly started the truck , and made to abruptly pull onto the main road to a unknown destination to the girl beside him, as of yet that she could remember anyway

"Um ... For one I don't think I know you enough to fuck you, and second where in the hell's name are you taking me ?"

"Sorry , Somewhere safe , but I assure you nothing can harm you there , as it is sacred grounds . When we get there you can eat , relax , and get your bearings a bit before we continue this .. Okay ? Do you trust me ..?"

"I don't know why I should but for some odd , and god awful reason I do , even though because we just met I probably shouldn't. "

"True ... Though like I said before once you think you can handle the truth I belive I can answer that ..."

Before anything to tragic happened , with the exception of the handle on the inside of his truck being a completely melted mass of plastic, finally made it to their destination, and one being some sort of shrine. Killing the engine , then looking back at the some what frightened girl next to him with a empathetic expression before the words could fall from his lips.

"Are you going to be okay ?"

"I think so , but I believe I tried to unitentually kill your truck , I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it .. I was curious what's your real name ? "

"Pick up on that didn't ya ?"

"Yea , so will you tell me ?"

"It's Kagome ..."

"What ! Are you okay ? It's like you blanked out , and paled like you saw a ghost or something !" Kagome worriedly said after seeing Inuyasha spit out what he was drinking abruptly ,and having it come out from both his mouth , and his nose.

" It's nothing ... Just for reasons that you will become know will only prove that you won't be alone when your locked up in a white room , believe me ! So , nice name , had anyone ever told you , I mean did you ever knew how you got it ?" Inuyasha mused aloud cautiously while speaking to her , without really knowing if he wanted to know whatever answer she had for him.

" I was supposedly named after a ancestor ..."

"Hmm , this is sweet ! Yea! Um , hate to break it to you there , but I think you were more than that , and this is proof that someone hates me , consistantly fucking with me ! Damn it! She's going to be the death of me , I 'd tell ya!"

"Sorry ? Did I miss something ? "

" Come Inside , but you'll have to come out through my door . We'll talk as soon , as we get in , and I get a few beers in me !" Inuyasha waved her towards him , until she was hanging off of the edge of her seat .

Taking off his concealment for the time being , then wrapping his arms around her , pulling her closely against him, as to attempt to gain comfort from her scent , but on the way becoming caught within her eyes something different altogether occured . Inuyasha kissed her , at first it was a innnocent kiss , as Kagome became overwhelmed from shock , and then once she returned it , the hanyou deepened it.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha .."

Lifting her up into his arms while still engaging themselves in a heavily heated liplocking session , as he carried her up the stairs , and inside , after unlocking the door . Though once they were inside , the hanyou abruptly but carefully dropped her on the couch , before appologizing quickly , and then left the room. When Inuyasha reemerged within the room carrying a pillow , and blankets , then laying them on the couch next to her , before muttering a few words , then taking his leave with a beer in his hand.

" There's a room upstairs with a bathroom next to it , that your welcome too , as well as anything in the kitchen , but I need to go ..." Inuyasha spoke before soon disappearing behind a door to another room, leaving the girl alone in her thoughts .

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Unforeseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Six~

The Morning After

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up soon to find himself alone in the shrine house was enough to cause him alarm but even more so once he found the place that she wandered off too, a old well house that once allowed both Inuyasha , and the previous Kagome to travel between times. That was of course before she had passed , and was found to be true once he had tried to enter it afterward , without much success.

Watching the woman standing outside it , as her fingertips grazed over the out wooden encasement , as to assure herself that it wouldn't hurt her the moment she walked inside.

" Kagome , it won't bite ... The well hasn't worked in quite some time , not since she ..."

" Who was she , Inuyasha ? I mean ..."

"She was or used to be someone from my past, would've been my intented mate if she had survived from the cause that killed her, not that she knew .. I am sorry about last night I shouldn't have , and I appologize. "

" Kagome? "

"Yes her name was Kagome as well. Look, I know this is difficult for both of us , but I am ready to talk if you are , and I realize this is going to get harder before it gets any better, so I would understand if you changed your mind about everything m though I hope you stick around.."

" I'll stay ..."

"Alright then , are you ready to begin where we started off..."

Why sure , why not?"

"You don't sound very convincing , Kagome ..." Inuyasha teased

"Maybe not sure of that myself , but that doesn't mean that I am going to back down from it now , especially when it seemingly involves me..."

"Good , let's go back to the house Kagome ,so we can talk ..." Inuyasha said while extending the hand that she took , before they began their trek back to the shrine house.

Once they got back inside , and were currently sitting across from each other on the opposite couch from where the other was placed, silenced , and merely looking at anything but each other...

"Inuyasha ..."

"Yea ?"

"Why did you , you know before?"

" You mean last night when I kissed you?"

"Yes.."

" I'll answer it but you'll have to answer mine first.."

"Why is that , when I asked you first ?"

" Because how you answer will help me explain to you my answer , and to help me understand a few questions of my own ..."

"Like what?"

" All after you answer mine , the one I asked you before we came here .."

"You mean about the pictures ?"

"Yea those..."

"How is that going to answer anything pertaining to this ..."

"Just answer the question ! "

"Fine ! Ah , where are the pictures ? "

"I'll get 'em , there in my room. "

Inuyasha quickly walked , and disappeared from the room , only to reappear in front of this Kagome , holding the same small from before .. Afterward , once seeing her fingers grasp ahold of it , and accidently brushing her fingertips lightly against his , Inuyasha quickly removed his from it , as though it shocked him then sat once again across from her .

"Geez Inuyasha , I don't bite .. Stop acting like I am the plague now or something alright ?"

"Just hush wench and start looking so you can hurry up with my answer , and although its definately not the plague , but it sure is something!"

"What the hell ! I didn't deserve this ! Fuck , maybe I should just go ! ?" Kagome stood up from where she sat in efforts to leave this place before a clawed hand reached up and stopped her.

"Don't ! Please Stay ... I am sorry .. Sit down , and I promise to rememeber that it isn't only me in this here .. Okay? Would you like something to drink ?"

" Sure , bring me what your having , this is going to be hard for me ... You realize this don't you ? I mean being this girl's reincarnation is one thing but what you may or may not be getting at is completely another!"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking little girl ? " Inuyasha attempted to advert some of the tension with a wisecrack before what she said completely hit him.

" Wait ! How ? What do you think I am getting at?"

"I don't know but hurry up , and we'll see if I am right when you get back .. Oh yea , and don't even go on about my age , as I think I am too young to find that I am a reincarnation of hanyou's intended mate , Thankyou !"

"Touch'e " Inuyasha said defeatedly as he left towards the kitchen , and came back with a six pack of beers for their troubles.

Gazing at the emotions crossing over the young woman's face , something pulled at him , once a few stray teardrops fell from her closed eyes . Soon The girl felt rough warm hands gently holding one of hers , and rubbing it softly .

"Kagome , why are you crying ?"

Shaking her head swiftly in response to the now unconcealed hanyou sitting next to her at the moment .

"Inuyasha .. I can't do this ...I am sorry .. I will answer you but only after you take me home , then I can't see you anymore..."

" Why , did I do something wrong ? I am sorry the way I acted before , after I kissed you, and I am sorry I did..."

"No , its nothing that you did Inuyasha , only something that I just now realized .. So will you take me ? "

" I guess but I still don't understand .. I will cause I don't have much choice but I would still like it if you stayed."

"I know but you will come to see that I am right in this decision after I give you my answer , and I doubt you will let me leave once I tell you..."

"I already have my doubts about letting you leave but I can't , and won't force you to stay ...When do you want to leave ?"

" When do you want your answer ?"

" Dammit wench ! You are already making me begin to regret asking this aren't

you ?"

"Suit yourself Inuyasha , but you'll never get your answer with that additude .. Can I have some paper and pen ?"

" Before I do this , I want you to know something . No matter what happens you always have a place here , okay ? Remember that , and the fact it is not I who wants you to leave but you , yourself !" Inuyasha muttered oblivious to what she would write , or what corse she would take after she was no longer under his watch, and for some reason it scared him , as he patted himself on the chset where his heart lied , when signifying here.

"Agreed ! Thankyou for elaborating that for me ? Ya ready ?"

"Yea I guess so , lets go , are ya done ?"

"Yep Just finished !"

The ride back towards her place was ever so covered with a uncomfortable silence willing to suffocate whomever wished for death, but neither was willing to break it , so both left it alone. Although soon enough Inuyasha will realize his mistake a second time once the answer was recieved , and if he knew that for that the actions following after recieving those answers, will very quickly make him regret asking for them.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Unforeseen Exepected Farewells

~ Chapter Seven ~

Undeniable Truth Revealed

By Inuyashas Youkai

Soon parking in front of a quaint penthouse , and loft complex on the south end of town , Inuyasha seeing as the property was a long term / short term lease , slightly more so unnerved him , with the reasons not known why , but this seemed like another goodbye for some reason, one that he felt he'd soon regret.

"Kagome you know you don't have to do this , and I am not so sure I want the answers to what I had asked if it means leading to this .. If it upsets you to answer them , then you don't have too .. Okay, just please don't .."

" I am sorry Inuyasha , but I have too , and you will see why very soon .. I gotta go the answers you seek are in the envelope next to you .. Promise me you won't open them till you get home , so I can be sure that you won't injure yourself driving home, over something I said ...K? Take care of yourself , Inuyasha .." Kagome said quietly before heading inside .

The hanyou drove back in haste to know what made Kagome act the way she had , and requested such strange terms , but one thing he did know was that whatever it was , was something that proved this whole thing to be wrong , and truth that he wasn't going to like much .. Feeling as the more distance put between them was only more added pain springing from his chest , as their parting felt permanent , and regretful somehow.

Speeding back down the dirt road that held the old familar shrine , one it was the closest than to his own house , and two being there calmed him for it was the childhood home of his mate. Leaving the engine run and just putting the truck in park , with shaky fingers , and then hesitantly grasped ahold of the small envelope addressed to him. Only a few moments passed before his patience had gotten the better of him , and encouraged him to brutally rip open the package that was keeping the big secret from him , without damaging the contents inside.

Once opened a few things fell from the opened end , the photo frame with two pieces of paper with writing scrolled across it, and the pen that he gave her with the scent still lingering off of it . Picking up the first one labeled answer , while still holding the one that seemed to appear as a letter, saving that one for last , not that it would chage anything , or so he'd thought. Scanning over the numbers than entering the page # which the picture fell in within the frame , and then read the explantions underneath . The first picture wasn't such a shock as it was a very painful reminder of the mistake he made with his mate with regards to another .

Kikyo. Next to the number contained the words Impathy, Anguish, Maleovent

The next picture was a group picture of them back in the Feudal Era with nothing but all of them pictured smiling back at him, and the last were of him , and Kagome, together in the past during one of her rather silly moments. Confused slightly over it , so Inuyasha looked over the letter addressed to him, and soon his eyes bulged wide over the time it took to write two words on the piece of paper , ones further to mindboggle his overworked brain for a moment .

Looking back over everything for a time , then something clicked when his eyes fell on the words that were written , as the word Empathy was seemingly , purposely mispelled , and seeing deeper into what was being said to him Inuyasha figured out why , in discovering the hidden message . Finally putting the words together the message floored him , and angered him at the same time , giving way to the following string of curses flowing past his lips , with his eyes flashing red.

( I) Impathy (A) Anguish (M) Maleovent

Pictures of all of them together , and the last one being one with Kagome

_I am Kagome ..._

Combined with the words ,

_I rememeber ... _

and the one sitting with Kagome was

_Inuyasha ..._

Together as one it said :

_I am Kagome , I remember Inuyasha ..._

"You fucking bitch ! " Inuyasha screamed ferally before jerkily pulling back out and racing back to where he dropped her off.

Although during a turn made at a intersection , Inuyasha noticed that another smaller piece of paper fell from the envelope somehow unnoticed previously. Quickly picking the paper up between his tensed fingertips , while still watching the road ahead of him. It read:

_Inuyasha , If you are reading this must only mean that you had solved the riddle . I remember everything though not as random memories of a past life my soul once possesed but memories , that I myself remember living . Though I don't know how or why , but only what is. I am sorry , I didn't know before until I had figured it out myself , and it wasn't until I saw the pictures, and everything afterward that led me to the same conclusion I had . I wish there was another way but there is not because of another discovery I made when I knew , what I know now , and there is no turning back from it . I have to finish this for it isn't over not by a long shot , especially if I was able to return , as myself and not as a reincarnation like we originally thought, but with everything inside me now tells me I am Kagome , not anyone else . Furthermore I didn't know it till now but I always wondered why in my dreams when I dreamt of my recently divorced husband why all of them ended up where I saw some kind of spider.. Now I know , and I am sure that you know too.. _

_Naraku _

_I remember something I once said , and it still holds true now , well except for the Kikyo part which slightly confuses me but anyway , here goes._

_"Inuyasha , I 'll always love you .. Be happy , for me ... Goodbye my hanyou.. This is for you , all of us .. Remember , we are always with you in your heart within you as long as you hold on to the memories, all of us are forever watching over you .. Until we meet again , farewell Inuyasha.."_

_With love Always , _

_Kagome _

Tossing the letter away from him , as he continued to speed through red lights , and weaving through the oppossing traffic coming at him from all directions.

"Your right about one thing Kagome , If I knew what I know now , my mate you would not go anywhere , at least not without me wench ! Do you think I care about anything else but having my mate back ? No ! " Inuyasha sneered ferally while pulling into the drive, leaving his truck runnning, parked , before running up towards her door with the scent of her blood permeated on it , and busted it open to find her laying in her own blood , as the memories of before rushing back.

"Nooooo!" Inuyasha ran to the fallen Kagome , after waking from his reverie by the sound of her pained moans ..

"Inuyasha... Why are you here ?"

"I am taking back what is mine , what do you think I am doing ?" Inuyasha picked her up softly in her arms , as to not furthering her injury , not that it would matter anymore very soon.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Unforseen Expected Farewells

~ Chapter Eight ~

What Should've Been

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou now unveiled himself , as his demonic form soon released itself from within Inuyasha before his bloodlust eyes softly gazed back down on the woman cradled within his embrace.

"Kagome , it might hurt a little but its neccessary to save you , I won't lose you again , not ever . Do you trust me ?"

"Yes ..."

The hanyou demon then violently sunk his fangs piercing past her flesh of her neck , filled with content , as they marked her as his, and hanyou, like himself, before his eyes once again faded back to their original ambers.

"Inu Yasha , why?"

" I did what I should have so long ago , and didn't , not because I didn't love you , I did, for you were and are still my intended even way back then , but I couldn't back then take the risk in it being known , resulting in your death. In the end it had anyway , so now I can't take the risk not too , losing you again , like I had in the past , and with that I took you as my mate , as it is where you belong ..." Inuyasha paused slightly to graze her already healing bruise on her cheek .

"Always & Forever by my side , Kagome I love you, my mate ... I always have ..."

"Inuyasha ... I don't know what to say I thought .."

"Shhhh... So Shippo wasn't correct when he felt you next to him that day when you passed on..."

Gasp

"What ! You mean he felt me standing next to him ? I was hoping since I didn't have the chance to say goodbye that maybe I could stand next to all of you making contact with each as a sort of farewell !"

"Oh he did , though I am shocked then that you don't rememeber what I said to you soon after he told us ..."

"I heard many things but at the time everything was hazy , and becoming a distorted blurr, the sounds just meshed together in a mess of sounds."

"Well then let me tell you now ...I said Kagome .. Shippo says that you are still here and I wanna believe him so much , maybe cause I just don't want you to go. Though here it goes I wanna say something to you , and I hope your listening good too, because even if I could I don't wanna repeat myself ! Kagome , I love you , Its always been you ! I was just too stupid to do anything until it was too late , and for that I am sorry , but why would you go where I can't follow "

"But ..?"

"But nothing Kagome... I chose you , not Kikyo . End of story..I knew it the second I first smelt your scent , although back then I didn't want to let myself because of what happened before you ,but I want want a repeat of what happened after you, and now I don't have too. I should have known it before though that you were my mate , it would've explained why I was so drawn to you this time , as I was this time , that alone should've proven that you were my mate , and not a reincarnation I guess now it don't matter , so sleep mate , and when you wake you will find yourself back home with me .. Welcome back home mate " Inuyasha quickly explained so they could leave , while laying loving pecks whever he could reach , then walked back towards his truck with her still secured against him , sliding them across the seat , and once settled made way towards the road

"Inuyasha ... "

"Yeah wench ...?"

"Haven't we been through this before on that name Inuyasha ? If you weren't driving I would so S. I . T you right now .."

"What is it Kagome ?"

"About , Naraku ? "

"Kagome .. It don't matter , and I don't hold anything against the things you simply didn't know , but I will take care of things now if you'll let me take care of you " Inuyasha sighed , laying his head upon hers for a moment while still watching the road , then corrected himself so he could continue taking them home , and comforting her by lighting stoking the spot on her side where his clawed hand layed.

Kagome soon found herself snuggling further into Inuyasha's hold , and discovered the sweet spot against her mate , as she fell asleep, and knowing with her hanyou's golden gaze watching she would always be safest in his arms. Not knowing what tommorrow would hold , for today they would simply enjoying what they were given , and with the knowledge that no matter what happened , they would always have each other. In death , as they had in life , and for time in between , they would be together, forevermore..

TBC...


End file.
